


Our hearts that beat towards each other

by gaysadandtired



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dojae if ya squint, Fluff, Gay raves, Honestly theyre way too whipped after one meeting, I feel like im projecting my own horniess onto johnil, I love johnil so much, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Its fluffy but also randomly horny im sorry, Johnny is a hopless romantoc, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting at a rave, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, The taeten is minor, johnil, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: “Quite frankly I don’t think constantly frequenting raves is gonna cure his case of terminal loneliness,” Taeyong said bluntly. “No offense Johnny.”“I didn’t mean he goes clubbing every week to drown his sorrow,” Ten explained, gently tapping Taeyong’s arm. “What I’m saying is that he should go there next Friday to find his lover boy! You said he told you he goes out every week didn’t he? Or he at least implied he did. Johnny, this is your chance!”~~~In which Johnny is forced to go outside and it turns out better than expected.





	Our hearts that beat towards each other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled Replay (shinee or nct?? You pick, works either way)
> 
> Title from Replay PM 01:27

_PM 05:47_

Johnny eyed Ten as the man took a sip of his green tea, face scrunching up from the sudden bitterness. Johnny didn’t even have the energy to tease his silver haired friend for picking the concoction that didn’t even deserve to be named tea. Honestly, when the drink turns as dark as coffee you know something went horribly wrong. Still, Ten had to power through it, his money already spent.

“You look like you just crawled out of a coffin,” Ten stated, swirling his spoon around, hoping that it would somehow make the tea bearable to drink.

“Tough day?”

“Fucking tell me about it,” Johnny replied, groaning as he placed his head on the oddly sticky coffee table. “I’m gonna die like this,” he added, a tinge of desperation is his words. “I’m barely chugging along.”

“Strange phrasing but I get ya,” Ten said with sympathy, placing his hand on Johnny’s slumped shoulder. “But hey! Look on the bright side buddy; it’s Friday! Aka the best day of the week.”

Johnny groaned.

“Use your words,” Ten said, revoking his hand from Johnny who was picking himself up. 

He was truly a sight. The dark circles under his eyes were peaking out from under the makeup he put on to conceal them (a very bad sign) and he had this blank look in his eyes as if all life had escaped him. He had loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his now creased shirt, blazer thrown over the back of his chair in a messy manner. Johnny Seo looked like death itself, and Ten wasn’t having it.

“You know what you need?”

“Sleep.”

“No- well yes, but that’s not what I was going to say.”

“I fear I know what you’re thinking,” Johnny said, already seeing the flashing neon lights and thumping music with indistinguishable lyrics, if it even had them in the first place. “Don’t say I need to go to a party.”

Ten's lips were in a thin line, Johnny having stopped the words escaping past them. The older sighed, his eyes rolling back in a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion.

“Ten, no parties.”

“I just think you should loosen up a little! Go get drunk and dry hump a stranger, y’know, the good stuff.”

Johnny gave his shorter friend a look, his eyebrow raised, questioning his idea of the ‘good stuff'. Ten was trying his hardest and Johnny truly did admire the effort he was putting in, but honestly the thought of being surrounded by drunk, horny, sweaty bodies after a draining day in the office was far from the ideal end to a day Johnny had in mind. His plan included less humping and more sleeping. God could he do with laying down right about now.

“C’mon, when was the last time you went out?”

“Far too recently,” Johnny stated.

“January Johnny,” Ten said, concerned. “New years day. It’s April.”

“Your point?” Johnny raised his mug up to his lips, taking a big sip of his tea. A coffee would’ve only kept him up at night and that was the last thing he needed in his state. 

“My point? Johnny you’ve been cooped up in either work or your apartment! This isn’t healthy.”

“And getting drunk at a rave is?”

Ten groaned, pulling at his hair in frustration. “You can’t do this forever Johnny, sooner or later you’ll have to leave. This is serious.”

“If you haven’t realised this yet I have better things to worry about.”

“What could possibly be more important that your wellbeing?”

“A roof over my head,” Johnny replied. “So what if I’m getting laid and enjoying life if I have nowhere to live? When I don’t work I recharge. I don’t have time for partying.”

Ten frowned, puppy eyes looking up to Johnny.

“Doesn’t it get lonely though?”

“Trust me when I say that I’d love to have someone to get home to after work, have them kiss me on the cheek and say ‘oh Johnny dearest, you can rest and not do overtime this week, I have this covered’ but that’s not the case. And quite honestly, I don’t think I’ll find mr or mrs right at a nightclub.”

“Is one night going to hurt you so much?”  
Johnny didn’t reply, hoping that the way he looked right now would be enough of an answer. Maybe he should’ve gone with the coffee after all.

“Just this once,” Ten pleaded. “For me. I need to know you’re okay.”

“You say that but as soon as we get there you’ll disappear off with Taeyong and the next time I see you you’re grinding against each other like you’re putting on a show for the discovery channel. I have no plans on seeing my friends gyrating on the dance floor. I’ll pass.”

Ten didn’t even try to argue about that. He did have a tendency. “I’m actually quite hurt that you didn’t call us your best friends but I’ll let that slide since I can tell you’re in a bad mood. Still, I promise I’ll stay by your side for the night.”

“That would just be weird. I don’t need a nanny.”

“I know I know. So?” Ten looked up to Johnny, eyes filled with hope. “If you don’t like it I swear I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pay for your rent if that’s what you want.”

“None of that,” Johnny said stopping Ten. “You’ve already given me more than I could ever pay back.” To say Johnny feels guilt about that would be an understatement, but Ten has helped him so many times when he was struggling financially to pay for his overly expensive apartment. 

“Then I’ll help you find a sugar daddy!” Ten exclaimed happily and Johnny choked on his own spit. Ten was definitely way too loud in declaring that, so much so that a couple of eyes had found their attention drawn to the two men. 

“Not in public!”

“Sorry,” the younger apologised, cringing at how loud he’s been. “But the offer still stands.”

“As great as a sugar daddy would be, I’m in no way cut out for the role of a sugar baby.”

“Lies.”

“Ten, I’m a six foot, twenty-four year old man. This is _not_ what a sugar daddy is looking for.”

“I don’t see your argument,” Ten said as he shrugged his shoulders. “You’re a good hunk of a man. A big baby. A prime specimen of the male form.”

“I’m flattered, but no. No sugar guardian for me.”

“Fine,” Ten whined. “But please, go out with us today. Just this once.”

Johnny contemplated it. On one hand he was beyond tired, a bed with his name written across it waiting for him at home. But on the other hand was Ten; his best friend just wanted him to relax, have some fun and that did warm Johnny’s heart. Maybe he was right, maybe he did need to get out for one night, possibly end up in a strangers bed and haul his ass back home and proceed to lounge about for the rest of the weekend. Perhaps there was no harm in it. 

“Fine,” he finally said, causing a bright smile to erupt on Ten’s face. “But just this once. I trust you.”

“You won’t regret this. In fact I think you’ll be thanking me for this brilliant idea, preferably with a better drink than this piss,” the man said, glaring at his tea.

“I hope so.”

_PM 11:02_

After a quick trip to Johnny’s apartment, a slight makeover from Ten and a lift from Taeyong, Johnny had found himself standing in the middle of a packed club in ripped jeans and a loose white shirt, aka ‘the ultimate man magnet look' as dubbed by his best friend. It was a gay club, of course, as Ten and Taeyong decided Johnny could do with some companion tonight. “Literally any bar would’ve been fine with me,” he tried to argue but the duo weren’t having it. He knew it was because the two had special discounts at the bar. 

It wasn’t actually that bad when you managed to tune out the music and ignore the glare of the flashing lights. Also the two coffees Johnny had before he left could’ve had an impact on his not completely sour mood. 

“Have fun,” Ten said as he patted his friend on the back. “Look at all these cute and handsome men, go talk to them, kiss, dance, ask for their hand in marriage, whatever you want.”

“Just don’t get too drunk,” Taeyong said.

“Says the one who could get drunk off sparkling water. Honestly you should work on your alcohol tolerance.”

“It’s a work in progress,” Taeyong stated.

“It’s cute when you get drunk and giggly,” Ten said, nuzzling himself against his boyfriend’s side. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. “I’m suddenly regretting everything,” he muttered. “You know what, go and do your thing, I’ll take care of myself.”

“If you insist,” Ten said smiling. “Take care Johnny, you big baby.”

The two wandered off, blending into the crowd of party goers on the dance floor. And so remained one.  
It’s been quite a while since Johnny had found himself in a nightclub, the last time being way before new years day. It was somewhere in October when Yuta asked him and the rest of his friends out for his birthday party. Coincidentally he wasn’t the only one celebrating their birthday at the club, causing the group to expand and the night to become an even wilder one. Johnny still has a scar on his calf from one of the many dangerous stunts they pulled off that night. Or morning, depending how you look at it. 

So there he was; left alone standing in a bustling nightclub, still not used to the feeling of being in such a place again. A change in the routine could do him some good though (at least that’s what he’s been telling himself the whole drive here). 

As soon as he started to move numerous pairs of eyes were on him, checking him out like he was a piece of meat which usually didn’t bother him – in fact he would frequently flaunt his body – but tonight he wasn’t really feeling it. His inner hoe needed the perfect time to come out, and unfortunately now was not that time. However Johnny couldn’t blame everyone who looked, he knew he was attractive; he had the perfect sculpted face with a deep philtrum and plush pouty lips; his shoulders were broad and his chest was somewhat rather muscular; he also possessed thighs that could crush a person if he so just pleased. So yeah, he couldn’t blame them for the attention.

Johnny pulled out his phone to check the time. He had already planned on leaving by two, maybe one of he was lucky and managed to haul Ten and Taeyong’s horny and drunk asses in a cab and get them home. Wouldn’t that be a miracle? 

The brief plan gave Johnny about two hours to decide if he’s missed partying and leaving the house for more than shopping and obligatory meet up with friends. Wow... he really sounded like a douche. Maybe he should try making some more effort for his friends.

Johnny’s main plan wasn’t to actually get drunk, but the more he took in his surroundings the more he began to reconsider. The idea of clubbing wasn’t actually that exciting if you were sober, especially if the people you came with were already intoxicated, leaving you to be the bitter yet rationally thinking loner. Yeah, a drink would be nice. 

Having made up his mind, Johnny headed over in the direction of the bar. He squeezed himself through multiple people, a few offering to have a dance with Johnny but the man politely refused, his mind set on drinks for now. Inappropriate dry humping came later. Possibly after a shot of something strong.

He sat down at the bar once he finally arrived, the purple stool not being that comfortable but then again, Johnny didn’t plan of sitting the whole night. The various alcoholic beverages were organised in a large, dark wooden shelf, softly illuminated by various blue, red and purple lights scattered around the bar, less harsh than the bright neon lights near the dance floor.

Johnny didn’t even have a second to think before the bartender appeared, placing his hands flat on the counter, leaning over to Johnny so it would be easier to hear over the thumping music. It wasn’t that loud per se, but speaking and clearly understanding what was said did seem like it could be difficult. 

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

“Umm...” Johnny tried looking around for some sorts of menu or anything, only to come put empty handed. Fuck was he out of it. How hard could ordering a drink possibly be? What twenty something year old doesn’t know what fucking drink they want at a club? Johnny apparently.

“So what’s that?” The bartender asked again, his brows twitching upwards in slight annoyance. 

Johnny sighed, eyes peaking over to the other men sat at the bar. When he spotted a drink by a man’s hand he was sorted. He pointed over to the stranger’s drink. “I’ll have what he’s having,” he said, earning himself a ridiculing look.

“Okay I guess.”

Now that that was over and done with, Johnny stretched his arms, feeling a sudden built up of stress and tension in his joints. The main problem with having an office desk job is the lack of movement on practically the entire of your body apart from your wrists and eyes that are constantly getting strained. After his payday Johnny should consider buying one of those wrist cushions you put beside your mouse and keyboard. That could probably work wonders on the strain. The eye problem may be a little bit harder to solve, but getting rid of his contacts and sticking to glasses might just about do it.

He needed new glasses though, which is exactly why he started wearing contacts in the first place. Those should probably be his priority after getting his money. His wrists could cope another month. Hopefully.

Soon enough a glass was placed in front of Johnny. He smiled at the bartender who looked rather emotionless. Tough day probably, Johnny could sympathise.

He raised the drink up to his lips, gently tipping the glass to taste just what he had ordered and how he should approach it. Surprisingly there was no sting, no burn, no nothing. What he was holding was nothing more than tap water. What a great way to get drunk. At least he wouldn’t get dehydrated.

Johnny glanced over to the man sitting two barstool away, his eyes fixed on his half empty glass. He seemed tired, bored. He couldn’t have been much older than Johnny, maybe two or three years but not any more. His hair was styled rather neatly, a fluffy mop of black hair covering a slight undercut that just edged between looking decent and wild. 

The man’s profile wasn’t that defined, actually quite flat, though his jawline was clearly defined, sharp enough to get a cut from. Nose a smooth line, lips pouting out in a subtle frown. Upon his nose was a pair of round glasses, the thin rim a blackish colour. His ears were pierced but only one earing was visible, a simple dangling silver chain matching the colour of his choker. 

Johnny snapped out of his zoned out state; it could’ve possibly creeped the man out if he noticed just how hard Johnny had been staring at him. Still though, the lonely man was drinking water (rather miserably too) and Johnny thought it could be a decent conversation starter. Might as well talk to someone tonight.

“The water is pretty decent, isn’t it?” Johnny asked the man, chuckling awkwardly afterwards. Yeah, definitely not a decent starter.

The stranger turned to look at Johnny, and suddenly Johnny was struggling to catch air. The man was stunning- actually scratch that! He was beyond stunning; lips parted, glossy and tinted with the faintest of pinks; dark almond eyes looking right at Johnny, glittering with the flashing lights they had found themselves surrounded by, a slight bronze eyeshadow around them.

Now Johnny was definitely embarrassed over the way he picked the man’s attention.

The confused expression on the handsome stranger’s face softened, turning into one of amusement. “Best I had in ages,” he replied, offering Johnny a smile.

Fuck... what on earth is Johnny supposed to say now?

“So... you the designated driver for tonight or do you just really like water?”

“Both,” the man replied, cracking a smile as he nodded along to his own words. “Thought the first reason plays a major part in that.”

“Ah,” Johnny voiced knowingly. “I understand how that is. Did your friends leave you alone to grind on anything that breathes too?”

“Bingo,” the man answered, making a finger gun before taking the last sip of his drink. Johnny tried not to stare at the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. “Next week it’s payback time. I’ll leave them sober and show how _fun_ that is,” he added in between sips.

He hated himself for how obvious he was being, but he was still rusty with this. Six months of doing nothing can really make your flirting go way down hill. Hell, he wasn’t even flirting so he dreaded how that would turn out. 

“I don’t take it you’re the designated driver though,” the stranger said as he placed his glass down, pushing it to the side now that he was finished with it.

“What leads you to believe that?”

The corners of the mans lips twitches to form a smile, some teeth peaking out in a cute manner.

“Well, you just asked for ‘whatever he’s having’ which nobody planning on staying sober would ever say.”  
Johnny nodded, the man did make a good point.

“You got me there. I’m Johnny by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Johnny by the way,” the man said and Johnny rolled his eyes. So he was one of those people; the dad joke fan. Johnny could live with that. “I’m Taeil.”

“My pleasure,” Johnny said. He eyed the barstools in between Taeil and himself, promptly deciding to move closer to the man he had started up a conversation with. He slid his drink across the counter, now finding himself sat beside Taeil who looked even more ethereal up close. Now he could make out the shimmering of his eyeshadow even more clearly. Damn was he attractive.

“What brings you here then?” Taeil asked, resting his chin in his palm, leaning slightly over the counter, eyes turned up to look at Johnny. The latter couldn’t miss the way Taeil bit his bottom lip, his eyes fixated on Johnny, an innocent look written across his features.

“My friends thought I needed to leave the house, you know, to loosen up and have some _fun_.” Johnny made jazz hands, earning himself soft laughter from Taeil. God even his laugh was beautiful.

“How’s that working out for you then?”

Johnny shrugged, swirling his clear drink around. “I mean, I just got here so I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He looked to Taeil, mimicking the way the man he was sat. He then offered Taeil a smile that Johnny hoped didn’t expose just how whipped he already was for the man (there’s a reason all of his friends call him a hopeless romantic). “Though I think it’s gonna be a great night.” 

Maybe Johnny still had some game in him, his flirtatious side was seemingly awakening. Also, Johnny couldn’t ignore the faint tint of Taeil’s cheeks, the subtle pink dusting his beautiful face. He wouldn’t mind seeing that magnificently sculpted beauty everyday; running his thumb over the sharp cheekbones and smooth nose; lips pressing against Taeil’s thin ones, probably tasting of something warm and nice like cinnamon and sweets-

Oh God Johnny needed to get a grip! It’s the first night out in months and he’s already imagining his wedding with a stranger (it’s not the first time really, and definitely not the first time in a club – he does have a tendency). But he really couldn’t help it, not when he looked like that. Johnny may have been an atheist but seeing Taeil might have caused him to question everything he believed in.

“That’s good then,” Taeil mused, grinning. “I hope my company can be of some help for tonight.”

_Don’t go there. Don’t think of the implied meaning. Don’t. Keep your horniness under control Johnny! Go back to hopeless romantic Johnny mode._

Johnny cracked a smile, bringing the glass to his lips to take a couple sips of water, suddenly feeling uncomfortably thirsty. He could feel Taeil staring him down, a satisfied smirk spreading across his face. Once he was done, Johnny carefully placed his drink down. 

“Anyway,” he said, wanting to move onto something that would actually let Johnny determine if Taeil was more than just a pretty face that could be good for a one night stand but nothing more. _Please let that be the case!_ “What do you do for a living?” Johnny didn’t want to be that person but financial stability was a priority in his partners at the moment.

Taeil’s expression changed in a matter from seconds. He clearly realised he wasn’t getting anywhere with his overly flirty act but he didn’t seem to mind, quickly sitting himself upright so he wasn’t slouched. His whole demeanour changed from ‘down to fuck' to ‘let’s try building a more meaningful relationship’ and Johnny was totally into it.

“I actually teach,” the man replied to Johnny’s surprise. Now he surely wasn’t expecting that. “I know what you’re thinking,” he added chuckling, “I don’t really look like a teacher. I’m more like a tutor than anything.”

“Oh. What do you teach then?”

“Music,” the man said happily. “Singing, piano and acoustic guitar. Also trying to learn violin but so far I’m worse than my niece. She’s a pro by the way,” Taeil added, a fond smile appearing. _Oh God he’s a family man too!_ “And you? What does a man like you do?”

“Well, a man like me sits in front of a computer for eight hours doing nothing really,” Johnny replied, trying to make his miserable and pathetic job sound less painful than it is. “I doubt anyone I work with knows what we’re actually supposed to do.”

Taeil giggled, clearly amused. “Sounds like a blast, really does. Do you like it though?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. It’s decent even if it does suck all my life forces out by the end of the week, but it’s not like I imagined myself there when I was younger.”

“Where did you see yourself then?” Taeil sounded genuinely interested. He leaned closer to Johnny, a kind look in his eyes. Nobody he has ever had the pleasure (or displeasure) of talking at a place like this had shown any interest in Johnny’s life apart from how much he makes and if he’s decent in bed, so Taeil asking more than the usual and wanting to dig deeper was rather charming to say the least.

Johnny chuckled, looking down to his empty glass for a brief second before turning back to Taeil. “It’s kinda stupid,” he said.

“I don’t mind,” the other stated.

“You see... I never really thought of a job as long as I was happy. I actually pictured my personal life more than anything else,” Johnny explained. 

“That’s admirable. What did you think about then?”

“A family,” he answered shyly. Saying it out loud always made him feel oddly giddy, but also kind of sad. “I told myself I’d be married and starting a family by twenty-four. Hasn’t happened yet, if you can’t tell by the fact I’m here.”

“It’s never too late for that you know? Also, that’s in no way stupid. I was expecting you to say you wanted to be a dinosaur wrangler or something ridiculous.”

Johnny laughed at that. “No disrespect to dino wranglers though,” he said in between chuckles. “That’s a very respectable position.”

“Never said it wasn’t.” 

Johnny smiled, eyes carefully observing the man in front of him. “I always hoped I’d meet someone and fall in love at first sight and that life would be great. Not the case though, but I’m not that sad about it or anything. Like you said: it’s never too late.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Taeil exclaimed, patting Johnny’s arm in a playful manner. “If it makes you feel better just know that practically everyone here is in the same boat. Sad, gay and lonely.”

“I like that,” Johnny laughed. “You should put it on a shirt.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“So, I take it you’re single as well.”

“You got me there,” Taeil replied, nodding his head along as he spoke. “It’s been years since I’ve dated actually. My friends started to pity me so much their making me go out every Friday.”

“Caring friends I guess.”

“Definitely, but they expect me to cope by my own flirting and talking to strangers. It’s not easy.” Taeil huffed, letting out an airy laugh afterwards.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Johnny said. “You seem to be doing fine talking to me.”

“It’s because you’re not like the other guys here,” Taeil stated and Johnny could feel his face burning up from the sudden blood rush. _Smooth_. “You’re easy to talk to,” he added. “And trust me, you’re the third guy who tried talking to me tonight and you’re the only one I wouldn’t mind getting to know.”

Johnny blushed even more. Damn was he glad the lighting was shitty or else Taeil would have seen just how his words affected Johnny. 

“If you don’t mind. I wanna talk more.”

“My pleasure.”

Taeil ordered himself another glass of water and this time Johnny got something slightly alcoholic. Johnny actually suggested to move away from the bar and sit at the tables scattered around the club, and after a few minutes of searching around, the two men placed their drinks down and sat down on a dark blue leather couch hidden away near the corner of the building.

Johnny found himself asking away more questions, all that Taeil happily answered, entertaining Johnny all at the same time. As soon as all the boring questions were out of the way (“How old are you?” “Twenty-five, you?” “Twenty-four.” “Seriously!?” / “Where are you from?” “Chicago, hence the name.” “That explains it. I just thought you were trying to be cool.”) the two began to ask each other more interesting and particular questions.

“First time?” Johnny asked after a repertoire of quick questions that offered a few laughs but not much valuable information. “No need to be shy. I can go first if you want.”

“Back of my then boyfriend’s shitty 2009 Kia Rio. Kind of a disappointment really. Not my greatest moment, I’ll admit that- Okay but can you believe he blamed _me_ for the mess after!? It was his stupid idea but he blamed me!” Taeil seemed actually annoyed and Johnny couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. “Had the audacity to call me sloppy! I wish I could go back and tell him he can go fuck himself. What a bitch.”

“Touchy subject I see,” Johnny commented as he brought his drink up, taking a sip of the cocktail he ordered, the beverage weaker than he anticipated. He didn’t mind though, it’s not like he planned on getting drunk now that he was with Taeil. “Mine was back when I lived abroad. It’s much less adventurous and risky than fucking in a car; I just had the usual special night when my parents were out shopping. Now that I think about it, it sounds really lame.”

“That’s a recurring theme with first times: they’re pretty rubbish.”

“I guess,” Johnny agreed, reminiscing his other first and cringing internally at some of the things he’s done and said back then. He shuddered. “God was my first kiss a disaster.”

“Can I guess?”

Johnny nodded. 

“You clashed teeth?”

Johnny hated how quickly Taeil answered. “And that’s just the start of it. I’d rather forget about it and pretend it never happened.”

“First kisses are overrated anyway,” Taeil stated. “Plus, you can have multiple first kisses if you think about it. A first with each person. You can make it special when you want to or not.”

“Sober Taeil offers such great wisdom,” Johnny said chuckling. “What should I expect from drunk Taeil?”

“A mess,” the older simply said. “From what I’ve been told by my dearest friends Doyoung and Jaehyun, I apparently become a different person. I once yelled ‘are you gay' to them after a few shots and the next minute I was in between a buff man sandwich covered in glitter and confetti. So yeah, as I said before: a mess.”

Johnny cackled, Taeil bowed his head in shame.

“I should be glad I met you when you’re sober huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Taeil quickly answered. “Without a doubt. Plus, I wanna remember this encounter.”

“I’m flattered, truly.” Johnny smiled. “I want to remember this too.”

_AM 01:11_

“Wanna dance?” Johnny asked. He finished his drink a few minutes ago, the faint buzz from the alcohol spreading throughout his body. 

The two men had spent a solid hour sat away from the party goers, slowly going through one measly beverage, laughing at things that weren’t even that funny. However now it was time to move and hopefully do something more fun than just sit around idly. 

Taeil seemed surprised at the suggestion. “I’m way too sober to dance,” he said. “Way too sober for the humiliation.”

“Nobody’s gonna care,” Johnny assured. “C’mon, dance with me.”

Johnny offered out his hand. Taeil contemplated, his eyes switching between looking at Johnny’s hand and his face. His eyes shut tightly for a brief moment before he placed his own hand in the younger man’s.

“I’m sorry if I embarrass you,” Taeil said. “I have the moves of an old man.”

“No worries, I’m also a wreck on the dance floor.”  
Taeil chuckled at that, a heavenly sound to Johnny’s ears.

“Well then, should we go?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Johnny pulled Taeil up, leaving their empty glasses and heading right over to the dance floor. Their hands were interlocked as Johnny led Taeil forward, the shorter of the two being a step behind Johnny who seemed very eager to get to dancing. He pulled Taeil close to him as they approached the spot, turning around so he’d face the older.

It’s been a while since Johnny has been surrounded by so many dancing sweaty bodies, but as he watched Taeil giggle as he came to stand inches away from Johnny, the man couldn’t seem to care. Right now Taeil had his full and undivided attention.  
Taeil didn’t seem he wanted to let go of Johnny’s hand, which the taller appreciated. Their locked fingers hung between them as they stood, the dull thumping of the music sending vibrations down their spines. 

Johnny moved in towards Taeil, using the lack of space between him and the other party goers as an excuse to press himself ever so slightly against Taeil. The older looked down to their joined hands, grinning at the image before looking back up to Johnny.

Blue and red lights flickered across where they stood, a ray of powerful violet hitting Taeil’s face just right, illuminating his sharp features and reflecting in his dark eyes and glasses. Johnny could’ve sworn he felt his knees buckle at the sight, Taeil looking far to godly to be humanly possible. 

“Are we gonna dance or do you just wanna stare at me the for whole night?” Taeil asked, voice hushed, barely audible over the music.

“Yes,” Johnny quickly replied, face instantly turning a deep red. He was really struggling tonight. One minute he was doing fine, taking to Taeil like it was nothing, but the next second he’s becoming a walking disaster barely keeping himself from an emotional explosion (be that a sad, awkward or horny bomb of feelings). Thank the heavens above that Taeil didn’t seem to mind Johnny’s fluctuating mood and level of confidence. 

Taeil laughed. “Yes to which one?”

“Both,” Johnny replied boldly after getting flustered not even a second before. He should probably talk about this to Ten later, see if he’s realised Johnny being weird over the years. Actually... bad idea; Ten would just bully/annoy the man, even if he’s denied he does that on a regular basis. Taeyong sounds like the better of the two. 

“That can be done,” Taeil stated, smiling shyly. He tugged on the sleeve of Johnny’s shirt, unknowing as to what he should do next. 

Johnny carefully moved his hand, stopping Taeil from playing with the loose material around it. Unsure, he tested the waters, gently putting his hand on Taeil’s waist. Even his waist was perfect; just ideal for holding onto. The taller looked for approval, receiving a nod from Taeil. 

With that, Johnny let go of Taeil’s hand to grab onto his waist instead. The older ran his own hands up Johnny’s arms, a playful smile appearing as he did so. 

It was only about now when it hit Johnny just how odd the two of them must have looked to everyone around them. They weren’t dancing (not yet at least) and they for sure didn’t look like they belonged at a rave. True, their outfits fit well enough, but the way they hold onto each other was completely different. 

They looked more likely to fit at a proper event, slow dancing away, holding tightly onto each other as they moved. Johnny wondered how Taeil would look in a suit; he wondered how it would hug his frame nicely and accentuate his slim waist. It also made him wonder of the possibility of what came after. Would they meet again or was this just a one night only thing? Would Taeil forget Johnny as soon as the night ended, or would he yearn of seeing him again too? Johnny seriously hoped for the latter.

Taeil buried his face against Johnny’s face out of embarrassment, laughing as he too realised what on earth he was doing. “I can’t,” he whined in between laughter. “I can’t dance! This is so embarrassing.”

“Nobody’s watching, and even if they are, they’re probably too drunk to care,” Johnny assured, his hands slowly going up and down against the man’s sides, fingers digging into the material of his shirt occasionally. 

Taeil made a noise, sounding like a mixture of a whine, groan and embarrassed grumbles. “I’m too sober to not care,” he said, words muffled against Johnny’s chest. “I think I have to bail on this one.”

“No, please stay,” Johnny pleaded. “We can stay like this,” he suggested. “I’m fine with it.”

Taeil pulled his face away, looking up into Johnny’s puppy eyes. “What, are you suggesting we slow dance at a club?” 

“Why not,” Johnny answered. 

Taeil laughed, this time going to place his head against Johnny’s neck. His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin, each breath sending shivers down Johnny like a bath in ice water, yet at the same time burning him, scorching like open fire. How he wished Taeil brought those lips to a different spot, putting them to good use. 

“Slow dancing at a rave,” Johnny said to himself. “First time for everything I guess.”

Taeil laughed at that, slowly wrapping himself around Johnny’s neck. His fingers played with the small hairs at his nape, gently stroking the area.

Just like that Johnny forgot where he was, letting himself get lost in a whole new world with Taeil where only the two of them existed. Nobody but them mattered right now and Johnny wished that this moment would never end. True, he was a lost cause when it came to controlling his feelings, his heart falling way too easily. However he wouldn’t mind to fall, not with Taeil in his arms. 

“I have to admit,” Taeil said, words tickling Johnny’s neck, “I do like this. Also, I have a feeling you give the best hugs.”

“I’ll have you know my jugs are great.”

“Jugs?” Taeil asked, looking up to Johnny, a humoured look on him.

“Johnny hugs,” the taller simply said and Taeil laughed. Johnny wouldn’t mind making Taeil laugh more. “It’s my speciality.”

“If I ever need a hug I know who to come to. I’ll come for a jug.”

“I’m always ready.” 

“Noted.”

“We should do this again,” Johnny said, changing the topic swiftly. “Or not, but we should go out some time. What do you think about that?”

“I’d love to,” Taeil replied, pulling himself away so that he could easily look at Johnny. “A date?”

“Definitely,” Johnny agreed, moving his hands from Taeil’s sides to wrap them fully around his middle. He pulled the man in closer, their lower halves pushed together, a rather dangerous distance. “I’d love a date,” he said. “Just us two, without obnoxious music and all these people.”

“Mhm,” Taeil hummed, nodding along. “I like the sound of that. Keep on going.” 

“I’ll take you out to dinner,” he continued, leaning in to press his lips against Taeil’s neck, placing soft kisses along the expanse of skin, not ignoring that insanely sharp jaw. “I bet you look great in a suit, even better out of it.” He felt Taeil dig his fingers into Johnny’s scalp, tugging at his hair. Taeil was enjoying this, and so was Johnny by a long shot. 

Johnny continued kissing down Taeil’s neck, revelling himself in the soft noises coming from the older. 

“I think you’ve done something to me,” Johnny confessed, digging his blunt nails into Taeil’s shirt. It wouldn’t have hurt or made much impact at all but Taeil felt it, melting in Johnny’s arms at the slightest touch. 

“What’s that?” Taeil’s words came in the form of an airy whisper, a glorious melody to Johnny’s ears.

“What did I do?”

“Stole my heart,” Johnny replied, causing flutters deep inside Taeil’s stomach.

“But we just met,” Taeil said, trying to contain his smile. 

“Exactly. You’ve done something to me; I’m usually not this quick to catch feelings. So there’s only one explanation and it’s you stealing my heart.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Taeil admitted, the wide grin audible in his words. “You’re not so innocent either. It’s only fair.”

Johnny kissed up to the corner of Taeil’s lips, stopping there to lock eyes with the older man. His eyes were blown out and Johnny was fairly confident that his own resembled Taeil’s. He looked desperate, his breathing unsteady, fingers tangled up in Johnny’s messy brown locks, lips parted and ready. 

The younger’s hand travelled up from Taeil’s middle up to cup his face. Taeil leaned into the touch akin to a cat, eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. 

“Can I...”

“Do you even need to ask?” Taeil asked, pulling Johnny closer. “After everything tonight.”

Johnny smiled. “I’m just trying to be a gentleman.”

“Well then, kiss me you gentleman.”

And so he did. 

Johnny closed the distance between them, their lips finally finding each other. There were no sparks, no time standing still, nothing, but that didn’t mean Johnny was disappointed. It was the opposite. Johnny was over the moon, the soft caress feeling warm, exactly what he imagined the sensation of home to be like. It was familiar and comfortable, just how Johnny hoped it would be. 

And he was right; Taeil tasted as sweet as he imagined, just like the candies Johnny saw him stuff in his mouth after he got sick of drinking water the whole time. It had that tenderness Johnny was searching for, the one that had him going weak in the knees, his body going limp as he melted against Taeil. 

If they were anywhere else, Johnny would have gently pushed the man down to lay him on a bed preferably. He wouldn’t of had to worry about his legs giving out for he could crowd over Taeil and cover him with thousands of kisses: soft, slow and tender. He would’ve let his hands roam across his body, letting them explore the magnificent sculpture. He'd kiss down his chest, dig his nails into Taeil’s hips and watch his face scrunch up, back arching up from the mattress. The things he’d love to do were endless.

But they weren’t at a place that was possible, so Johnny settled for the second best thing of kissing Taeil senseless before one of them caved in and fell completely weak. 

Taeil moaned into the kiss, that single sound causing all of Johnny’s nerves to go haywire. The difference between everything he’s heard from Taeil at this point couldn’t compare to that simple sound of pleasure. He surely wouldn’t mind Taeil making more noises like that, especially if he was the one behind them. 

“Don’t stop,” the older begged as Johnny pulled away to catch some air. 

That plan didn’t work out. How could Johnny possibly breath when Taeil looked like that, stealing all the air out of him. His pink lips were swollen and wet from Johnny’s saliva (something he found great pride in); eyes darkened with pure desire, barely open; cheeks tinted a deep pink. 

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”

Despite Johnny’s promise for more the two were abruptly cut off, their own little world disappearing at the intrusion of a drunken and giddy man. 

“ _Ilie_ ,” the man slurred, throwing his arms over Taeil’s shoulder, completely disregarding that he and Johnny were in the middle of something. “We gotta woosh outta here,” he said, giggling afterwards. “ _Woosh_ ,” he repeated.

Taeil rolled his eyes, sighing. “Couldn’t have picked a better time could you Doie?”

“Ooh, who’s this hottie?” Doie (probably Doyoung from what Johnny’s learnt over the course of the night) said, ignoring Taeil’s question completely. “You hitting that? Congrats bud! Fine piece of ass.”

“I think that’s enough from you,” Taeil concluded, sadly untangling himself from Johnny’s hold and grabbing onto Doyoung’s wrists. “Where’s Jaehyun.”

“Probably cheating,” the man whined, dropping his head on Taeil’s shoulder. “What a man whore.”

“You’re being a bit dramatic don’t you think?” Taeil said sighing. “Let’s get him and you home.”

Johnny wanted to laugh if it wasn’t for the fact he got interrupted. Taeil offered him an apologetic smile, excusing himself to drag his intoxicated friend away.

“Is that all for tonight then?” Johnny asked.

“Unfortunately. Designated driver duty calls.”

“Take care then.”

“You too Johnny. Let’s continue this later.”

“The slow dancing or the kissing?”

Taeil beamed. “Both.”

With that he disappeared off into the crowd. The man had completely vanished and Johnny felt a burning void besides him where Taeil was just a few moments earlier. 

He needed to see Taeil again, hopefully soon so that he could take him out on a date. As soon as he'll get home he’ll text Taeil when they could meet- oh no.

This had to be the cruellest joke possible. How was is that Johnny and Taeil didn’t exchange numbers when they literally exchanged spit? Surely it wasn’t too late to run after him and ask for his number.

Johnny tried to push past everybody as politely as he could without disrupting anyone around him. Of course, with his size and limbs that occasionally had a mind of their own, he did bump into multiple dancing men who seemed annoyed but smiled when they saw Johnny. _Not interested._

“What’s poppin' Johnny?” A familiar voice asked, arms throwing themselves around Johnny’s shoulder. “You look like a man on a mission, do tell.”

“I’m kind of in a rush Ten,” Johnny replied, peaking his head in each direction to spot Taeil. “I’m looking for someone,” he stated still hopeful in finding the man who’s ran away with his heart.

“Aww,” Ten cooed. “Met someone nice?”

Johnny nodded sadly.

“Why you looking all doom and gloom?”

“I don’t have his number- there!” 

Johnny saw a glimpse of Taeil’s back, he was confident it was him. Only one man had a butt as perky as that. The clothes also gave it away, that and him hauling two grown ass men out of the club. 

Now it was time for Johnny to sprint like he’s never done in his life. He pushed Ten away, his small friend giggling and whistling for Johnny to ‘go get some!’ which was enough for Johnny to run faster. He squeezed through countless bodies, jumping over obstacles and ignoring steps and stairs scattered around (a terrible design in a club with drunken people honestly). 

Taeil had just left the premises when Johnny found himself by the exit. He frantically looked around to see which direction Taeil had gone. The cold night air hit his barely clothed self, his thin shirt offering minimal protection from the chilly bite of the early April wind.

“Taeil!” The man called, speed walking around the club. He could try the parking lot since that seemed like a reasonable place to look considering everything Taeil’s said prior to leaving. The designated driver must have a car and therefore-

It was too late.

Johnny spotted Doyoung in the back seat of a car, passed out leaning against a man Johnny hadn’t seen tonight. Taeil was focused on the road ahead of him, already driving out of the lot, too far for Johnny to run after.

The man stopped, any hope he had for seeing the man again draining out of his body, leaving only a pathetic and disheartened Johnny standing out in the cold.

_PM 01:43_

Johnny had invited Ten and Taeyong over, something which surprised his two best friends. They usually had to beg and plead to hang out with Johnny, so to see him two days in a row was a welcomed change.

The oldest had filled them in on what happened last night, hoping they could somewhat help him deal with his Taeil situation. A truly tragic situation really.

“I can’t believe this,” Taeyong said, leaning back in his seat, arms wrapped around Ten’s middle, pulling him to sit back against him. “You spent the whole night with him and you couldn’t get his number? Johnny what the hell?”

“You think I’m not annoyed? He was so fucking amazing and I lost the chance of us going any further!” Johnny slumped in his seat, staring at the bowl of fruits in the middle of the coffee table. “Fuck me,” he mumbled sadly.

“Why don’t you go to the club again?” Ten suggested.

“Quite frankly I don’t think constantly frequenting raves is gonna cure his case of terminal loneliness,” Taeyong said bluntly. “No offense Johnny.”

“I didn’t mean he goes clubbing every week to drown his sorrow,” Ten explained, gently tapping Taeyong’s arm. “What I’m saying is that he should go there next Friday to find his lover boy! You said he told you he goes out every week didn’t he? Or he at least implied he did. Johnny, this is your chance!”

Johnny’s spirit instantly lifted, Ten breathing an air of hope into him. The man perked up, a gleeful smile appearing for the first time since last night. Ten was right; there was still a chance for Johnny to find Taeil, he just had to wait a week which yeah it wasn’t that great but if everything goes right he’ll be able to take the older out on a date, just like he promised him he would.

“And if that doesn’t work out we can just search him up online,” Ten proposed.

“I don’t know his family name,” Johnny said, causing Taeyong to roll his eyes. “I know what you wanna say and honestly can you keep it to yourself? I’m suffering here!” The man in question raised his hands up in defeat. 

Ten bit his lip in concentration before turning to Taeyong with curious eyes. “Is Taeil a common name around here?”

Taeyong shrugged. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“You're Korean aren’t you?”

“Babe,” Taeyong said softly, “that makes no sense.”

Ten huffed. “Still! There has to be a way we find him, right?”

“Is he really worth the hassle?” Taeyong asked.

Ten and Johnny gasped simultaneously. They both looked offended at Taeyong’s words.

“I can’t believe you just uttered that,” Ten said, a hand over his heart. “What if you were in his shoes? Would you just give up on me like that?”

“ _Tennie_ ,” Taeyong whined, hugging his boyfriend tighter, resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “You know I wouldn’t, but how well does Johnny even know that guy? They just met.”

“You know he’s a hopeless romantic,” Ten said. “Isn’t that right Johnny?”

“I think I’m in love,” Johnny replied. 

Taeyong looked into the eyes if his friend, shutting his own after a moment. Johnny could be overly dramatic at times, but with that gleam in his eyes Taeyong could tell his friend wasn’t making anything up.

“His friends,” Taeyong started, “what were their names?"

“Umm, Jaehyun and Doyoung. Why?”

“Searching up one name would be pointless with how many Taeil’s are out there,” Taeyong explained.

“But if you search multiple names it could narrow it down even a little bit. Maybe they mentioned each other in tweets or tagged themselves in pictures on Instagram or something. That could help you find him.”

Ten pressed a kiss on Taeyong’ cheek, all giddy and proud. “So smart! You’re a genius Yongie!”

“I try.”

“Do you think that will work?”

“It’s worth a shot isn’t it? And if that doesn’t work then there’s still Ten’s plan.”

“Yeah,” Johnny nodded. “Maybe, maybe this will turn out okay.”

“Oh my god! Imagine you telling this story to your future kids,” Ten said grinning. “You’ll tell them how their two handsome uncles saved the day with their brilliant ideas- I better be the best man at your wedding.”

“Hold your horses there Ten,” Taeyong ordered laughing. “They haven’t even been on a date.”

“It’s love Yongie.”

Johnny smiled. He had a whole week to find his mister right, and maybe it wasn’t that much of a lost cause.

_PM 11:57_

Unfortunately the plan of finding Taeil online was a complete failure. Even after searching for the three names together he couldn’t find anything that could lead him to Taeil, which only left one option. 

Johnny found himself in the passenger seat of Taeyong’s car, quickly fixing his hair in the folded out mirror. He tried his hardest to look even more appealing than last week, Ten having offered him a hand did his makeup and styled his hair. A whole week of waiting had led up to this moment and not even his draining job could ruin today. He was going to walk into that club, find Taeil kiss him until they both turned blue from lack if oxygen and he’d then take Taeil home, or at least get his number.

He twirled a lock of hair around his finger, letting it go to see it bounce and stay in a single curl. The man could feel Taeyong staring at him with a humoured look. 

“I’ve seen the shit you do before a date,” Johnny said, “you can’t say I’m being dramatic.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Taeyong stated.

“Then what?”

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

Johnny sighed. “I know it sounds ridiculous, trust me when I say that I’m aware falling in love after talking to someone for like three hours seems foolish. But I just- I can’t explain it, y’know? It felt right being with him.”

Taeyong placed his hand on his older friend’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring and comforting squeeze. He smiled kindly at Johnny, an understanding look in his eyes. “Can I tell you a secret that nobody knows, not even Ten?”

Johnny nodded.

“It was love at first sight for me too,” the younger said. “When I told you I thought I liked Ten, it had already been ages. The reason I’ve been so sceptical about you and Taeil is because you have such a big heart that sometimes you're... well...”

“Naive?”

“Kinda, yeah. I don’t want you to get all hopeful only to get hurt when it doesn’t turn out well for you.”

“That’s why you’re my best friend,” Johnny said. “Someone has to watch out for this disaster.”

“It gets hard from time to time,” Taeyong admitted. The two friends laughed for a short moment. “Go get him then.”

“I’ll try.”

“You will. Now, you want me to wait outside or should I leave?”

“You can go, you’ve helped me enough tonight,” Johnny replied, his body itching to exit the vehicle. “I’ll text you later if it went well.”

“You better. Good luck Johnny.”

“Thanks,” the taller said after stepping outside the car. He shut the door and waited for Taeyong to drive off. 

The club was right in front of him, the soft purple glow of the neon sign welcomed him inside, a promise of something wonderful on the other side.  
He quickly (and carefully) crossed the street to get to the entrance. Soon enough he was out of the cold, the heat from all the bodies warming him up after the brief encounter with the chill. It was a surprisingly cold April as of far, but that wasn’t going to stop Johnny from wearing thin and revealing outfits.

Tonight he made sure to look good for Taeil; he wore an outfit similar to last weeks but this time he showed off more skin, the loose shirt slipping off his shoulder and revealing his prominent collarbone. He even tried wearing a chocked after seeing how breath-taking Taeil looked in one. After Ten had finished with dressing Johnny up he said that this was his greatest work as of yet, whatever that meant.

Once again, multiple pairs of eyes were focused on him, but this time Johnny couldn’t care to revel in the attention. He needed to find Taeil.

The dance floor didn’t seem like the best spot to start looking; Johnny hadn’t seen Taeil drunk so maybe he was wrong and Taeil would’ve been there, however his gut instinct was to ignore that thought and instead go look where they met: the bar.  
There were plenty of men sat around the place, drinks in hand with their eyes taking in the environment. None if those men were Taeil though which was definitely a bummer. Johnny even tried looking in the exact spot Taeil was sat last week, but that too was a futile attempt.

“C'mon, have a drink,” Johnny beard a man say to a man he was sat besides. “He hasn’t had a drink since we got here, there’s no need for you to be sat all annoyed now.”

“I’d love to Jae, but the second he feels like it’s too late he’s gonna drag his ass over here, mope and proceed to drink himself stupid, and then we’ll all be too shit faced to get back home.”

“I’m honestly telling you that we should reconsider my idea of just calling a cab here and back. It would spare us the trouble really.”

“The real trouble is having three drunk men without supervision. We’re overgrown toddlers Jaehyun, and Taeil is a perfect example of that when he’s wasted.”

Johnny just hit the jackpot.

He quickly walked over to the two men, his tall frame crowding them. The man Johnny could recognise (Doyoung) looked up at Johnny with a blank expression like he was figuring something out.

“Can we help you?” The man Johnny hasn’t met before asked. 

“Do you know Taeil?” Johnny quickly asked, getting right to the point. Suddenly Doyoung’s expression changed as he must’ve recognised Johnny.

The man jumped out of his seat. “Are you Johnny?”

The man in question nodded.

“Thank _fuck_!” Doyoung exclaimed. “Taeil’s been trying to find you for this whole week,” he explained. “I was beginning to get migraines from how much he’s been whining.”

“Where is he now?”

“One of those booths,” Jaehyun answered, pointing over to the array of letters seats at the back of the club. “Just look for a small sad man drinking water.”

“Thanks,” Johnny said before instantaneously rushing off to find Taeil. 

He made a beeline for the seats, his mind replaying everything from that fateful night. He felt every touch, heard every angelic laugh, tasted the sweetness of Taeil’s passionate kiss. All the moments played on repeat, constantly getting stuck on the warmth and taste of his mouth, the feeling of home.

He needed that again; he needed a replay of everything, but this time he’ll make sure the night doesn’t end on a low. He’ll get to Taeil and without a shadow of a doubt, he’ll hold him tight and kiss him senseless.

Johnny pushed past everyone in his way, not caring in the slightest what they thought of him as he ran through them. He only cared about one thing; one person only mattered to him. He had to get back to Taeil, he needed to be by his side, he had to find and hold him like there was no tomorrow.

He stopped.

They were facing each other, the same look in their eyes. They felt the same thing in this moment; a wave of relief washing over them as they came closer.

Taeil got up from his seat, walking around the small coffee table to approach Johnny. As soon as they were at an arms length he threw himself around Johnny, burying his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeil’s middle, feeling like home in his embrace. Taeil laughed against his skin, sending goosebumps down his body.

“This is ridiculous,” the older stated, not daring to pull himself away from Johnny’s hold on him. “Is it weird that I couldn’t get you out of my head this whole time?”

“Dunno,” Johnny replied smiling, “but I’ve been having the same problem. It’s probably because you stole my heart.”

Taeil chuckled, his fingers tugging at Johnny’s short hairs. “Guilty as charged,” he said, a rush of warmth filling both of them. “I was scared you wouldn’t come. I thought you forgot about me.”

Johnny pushed the man away so that he could cup Taeil’s face with both of his hands, his thumbs stroking across the man’s soft cheeks. Taeil looked irresistible under the purple lighting, his eyes holding the entire galaxy writhing them, flickering stars in a sea of darkness. 

How could Johnny possibly forget him? How could he ever forget how perfect they were together? How could he forget the shape of his almond eyes; the soft pout of the lips that drove Johnny insane just thinking about them; the sound of his enchanting voice; how could he even begin to let those images fade from his mind?

“I could never forget you,” he whispered, hovering above Taeil’s lips. He could clearly feel the older struggle to keep himself grounded. His eyes were begging Johnny for what they both wanted, breathing picking up despite how shallow it was. “I’ve been thinking of this since I last saw you.”

“Makes two of us.”

“After this,” Johnny started, causing pain to not only Taeil but himself as he restrained himself from kissing the man. “How about we got out? I know it’s late but I wanna be with you.”

“Yes. God I’d love that,” the shorter replied. “But please, kiss me now.”

Johnny grinned, his lips brushing against Taeil’s like a ghost. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he said before finally giving in to both their needs.  
He desperately held onto Taeil as he deepened the kiss, feeling the fire burning inside him. Taeil was gripping onto Johnny for dear life, his hands dropping from the back of his neck to the collar of the man’s shirt, tugging tightly to keep Johnny close to him.

Johnny sensed himself growing weak each second their tongues were exploring the others mouth. He knew that the longer this continued the bigger the chance he’ll never let Taeil go was. But there was something about Taeil that made Johnny think irrationally. He didn’t want to ever lose this warmth that he could only find in the comfort of Taeil’s tender embrace. 

He was weak for Taeil. It was love at first, and it grew with each passing moment. 

Johnny gently pulled away, hearing about whine of displeasure escape past Taeil’s bruised lips. How could he ever stop kissing Taeil if he looked so needy afterwards? How could he ever stop.

“You’re so beautiful,” Johnny said, words hushed so that only they could hear. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

The two chuckled, eyes locked and filled with affection.

“I’m so glad I found you Taeil,” the younger declared, smiling softly as he stroked a strand of hair from Taeil’s face. “I want to know you more. I want to take you out and kiss you like this all the time.”

“Keep going,” Taeil pleaded as he ran his hands up to Johnny’s neck, tips of fingers gently tracing the man’s jawline.

Johnny grinned before pressing his lips to the skin of Taeil’s neck, delicately placing kissed onto the beautiful expanse of bare skin, sadly a lack of a choker tonight, but Johnny made up for the imbalance.

“I want to hold your hand and talk about nothing. I want to see who you are, and I want to make you feel-" he nipped at the skin, causing Taeil’s breath to hitch “-good.”

“Mhm,” Taeil hummed. “You’re doing a great job as of far.”

“How about I show you what I mean at my place?”

“What about our dance?”

Johnny pulled away, looking dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, okay, that can wait for another time,” Taeil said, dismissing the idea. Johnny stifled a laugh, pecking Taeil’s lips for a brief second. “I’ll just tell the guys I’m leaving.”

“We can’t have them worrying.”

“Exactly.”

_AM 01:27_

Johnny gently stoked Taeil’s face, watching the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly. The older had fallen asleep not that long ago, completely spent from everything he and Johnny had gotten up to. He was extremely giddy as he dozed off, entertaining Johnny with his tired antics.

_“What are you doing?” Johnny asked in between airy chuckles, feelings Taeil’s hands attack his sides. “I’m seeing of you’re ticklish,” the older replied, eyes focused on the expanse of smooth skin under his fingertips. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleepy?” Johnny asked, fighting the urge to burst out laughing when Taeil found the spot. The older paused, pushing himself up on his elbow, locking eyes with the man in front. He shrugged. “My batteries are using themselves up,” he sated smiling softly. The man leaned in to peck Johnny’s plump lips and instantly there was pure mischief burning behind his dark eyes. Johnny ended up in stitches from laughing so hard._

However, Johnny was way too buzzed to go to sleep right now. The events were still vivid in his mind. He could feel the burning of Taeil’s skin beneath his hands; the blunt nails digging into his skin, causing a stinging pain but also indescribable pleasure; he could hear each choked sob and moan as he moved his hips just right, discovering the exact spot Taeil begged him to find; he could perfectly picture Taeil’s shuddering frame, the way his whole body arched and squirmed in bliss; he could make out the taste of Taeil’s lips, the metallic blood as he bit down a tad too hard of Johnny’s own ones.

It was quite hard to fall asleep with such stunning images still fresh in mind. 

Which is why he settled for this until he couldn’t hold his eyes open for any longer. He pictured the curve of the mans lips as Johnny trailed gentle kisses up his chest, stopping to join him in a slow and sensual kiss, taking his bottom lips between his teeth, messy and desperate. He imagined the crescents being imprinted into his hips, arms, back as he whispered sweet nothings into Taeil’s ears, his small frame clinging onto him for dear life. He replayed the whines, moans and laughs escaping Taeil’s bruised lips, the vibrations they made in his mouth as their tongues danced together.

He saw Taeil sleeping peacefully in Johnny’s bed, sheets strewn over his bare chest. His lips were pouting, eyelashes scattered over his faintly tinted cheeks. 

Taeil looked like he belonged in a gallery. There was an undeniable beauty to his worn out, sleeping charm. He would fit right in with a romanticism piece of art, his features gentle and hauntingly divine.

Johnny ran his thumb over the man’s sharp cheekbone, carefully engraving the feeling into memory. Who knows how long whatever these two have will last, will it grown and flourish or will it wither and die, forgotten in a fleeting moment? The man wished the former to be the case.

He scooted closer to Taeil, wrapping his arms around the man, pulling him to his chest. Dark and soft hair tickled his nose but he managed to move past that, completely enchanted by the feeling of holding someone in his arms like he held the older. 

Taeil grumbled in his sleep, flinging his own arm over Johnny’s middle.

What Johnny wouldn’t do to feel like this every night.

_AM 10:07_

Johnny’s eyes slowly forced themselves open, the morning sun hitting his face as it got through the slight crack in the curtains. It felt warm and pleasant, albeit slightly annoying. He wondered what time it was; it was probably late considering he felt like he’d been asleep a decade, his entire body aching like he’d been ran over with a bulldozer.

He groaned, stretching his long limbs out. The spot beside him was empty, however it wasn’t cold. At first Johnny thought he dreamt the events of last night but then he realised that the there the sheets were still warm. Then he thought that Taeil had already left, but that was soon enough forgotten when he heard a grunt coming from somewhere inside the room.

The man fully opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out. “Taeil?” He asked, the man standing in nothing but his pants from last night. Taeil smiled.

“Morning,” he greeted.

“Morning,” Johnny said back happily, rolling over to the other side of the bed, the one closer to Taeil.

“How come you’re up?”

“I couldn’t sleep any longer,” the older replied. “Plus your phone kept buzzing and woke me up.”

“Sorry,” Johnny apologised as he reached over to the bedside table. He took a peak at his messages, all fifteen from Taeyong. 

_12:03 AM Taetae: yo hows it going with your man???_  
_12:04 AM Taetae: I presume you found him right??_  
_12:04 AM Taetae: dont forget to text me later k_  
_~_  
_02:35 AM Taetae: you fucked didn’t you?_  
_02:35 AM Taetae: take care bud and make sure to introduce him to us later_  
_02:36 AM Taetae: ten requires a full run down after_

He chuckled, placing the phone back down. He also made a mental note to get Taeil’s number before the man left. “You hungry?”

“I’d say so.”

“Tell me, how do you like your eggs in the morning?”

Johnny asked causing Taeil to giggle.

“Scrambled,” the older replied.

“Well I have great news for you because I make a mean egg scramble.”

“Enticing,” Taeil said as he zipped up his pants.  
Johnny stuck his hand out to Taeil, the man taking hold of it without question. The one still in bed tugged the other man down, pulling him back down to lay on the soft mattress. Taeil laughed, falling to find his place beside Johnny.

“What now?” 

“Wanna stay in bed today?”

“I’d love that,” Taeil answered, “but I’d also love to eat.”

“Understandable,” Johnny said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Taeil’s waist. “Who’s gonna move first though?”

Taeil pecked Johnny’s lips. “Last one there’s a rotten egg,” he said, pushing himself up and rushing out of the bedroom. 

Shocked, Johnny picked himself up and ran after Taeil, skidding across the wooden floors trying to catch up to the older. Taeil was ready to claim victory when Johnny pulled him in by the waist, pressing his chest against Taeil’s back.

“That was _so_ unfair,” Taeil whined.

“That was unfair? You ran away before you even finished! You play dirty.”

“Yeah yeah whatever,” Taeil said sarcastically, hands finding the ones around his middle. “Now will you make that great scramble or what?”

Johnny placed a gentle kiss to the top of Taeil’s head. “Only if you help.”

“I can burn the toast if you want?”

Johnny considered. “You know, on second thought, why don’t you just sit down and look pretty? Please don’t set this apartment on fire.”

The older laughed. “Understood clear as day.”

Johnny managed to cook up a decent breakfast, one that Taeil seemed to like quite a bit. The older complemented Johnny on his skill, joking how he himself was slightly more on the worse side in the kitchen, even going as far as to describe an unfortunate experience he had during his university days when he nearly set the dorm kitchen aflame. Johnny of course laughed but he made a note to check up if Taeil was ever cooking.

They then moved onto having a morning cup of coffee, or rather tea. Johnny pulled out whatever he could find in his cabinets after learning that Taeil couldn’t have coffee in the morning or else he’ll get extremely cranky and tired in the span of an hour. The tea that he did find in the end was green tea that still had a few months before its expiration date. It was shit but Taeil didn’t complain, though he didn’t finish his hot beverage. 

It was actually Taeil which first mentioned going out on a date. They planned it for next Saturday; they would go if the weather was nice, probably hang around the Han river and then go get something to eat, and if the weather was poor they’d go to the cinema to see the latest superhero movie released. Over all everything sounded perfect and full of potential.

Johnny snaked his arm around Taeil’s shoulder as they sat watching TV on the small couch. He couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of the possibilities. Maybe it was worth leaving the house once in a blue moon.

Johnny owed his dearest friend Ten a drink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup hi hello! This is the longest non thread/texting think I've written and I'm so happy it's done. I've been in this writing frenzy for like a week trying to get this bad boy finished. I'm hoping it's not as much as a shit show as I fear it is.
> 
> Despite my fear of creating a disaster I felt compelled to write more Johnil because if you know me you'll know I believe it's the softest, most pure ship in NCT (they're radiate old married couple that are also great dads energy).
> 
> Hope you could find some enjoyment in reading this monstrosity of a one shot.
> 
> If you want to follow me and read my Twitter aus I'm @yoongaygl  
> I actually have a single parent Johnil au up there if you're interested, and if you liked this it would mean a lot if you could check out my ongoing markhyuck au based on the avatar! (I hate promoting myself but I'm desperate so yeah)
> 
> Love you guys! I probably wont be posting anything on here for the next year *cough* yoonmin au *cough*
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
